


Drinks

by Mustachebabs



Series: Normandy Complex [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: Moving is no easy feat, so Shepard starts going to the local bar nearby.





	Drinks

Shepard leans against the bar, asking for another drink. They knead at their shoulders, sighing at the build up pressure in them.  It has been a rough couple of days for them and this is a well deserved break. It’s a quiet night at the locale, everyone speaks in hushed voices and the music plays lowly in the background. Wrapped in their own thoughts, Shepard fails to notice a fellow bar attendee has placed her attention on them.

“Add it to my tab.” They signal the bartender as they arrive with their new drink.

“Oh no, this one is on the house, came from the young lady at the end of the bar, she sends her regards.” The bartender points to the end of the lined up stools and blue meets blue as their eyes connect. Shepard lifts the drink slightly in acknowledgment to the stranger.

The woman smiles and stands from her spot. She takes slow but confident strides towards Shepard, who doesn’t miss a single one.

“Would you mind if I sit?” The stranger asks, as she places an elegant hand on the stool next to Shepard’s.

“By all means, I’d be delighted if you join me.” Shepard’s voice is sly and they smile along with their words as the woman sits down.

“My name is Liara.” She extends her hand in greeting.

“Shepard, the pleasure is mine.” Their hands meet and they both smile.

The bartender interrupts the elongated greeting. Both of them had remained holding each other’s hand, staring at the other. He clears his throat as he places a new drink in front of Liara. The two chuckle at his obvious apologetic manner as he excuses himself away to leave them alone.

“I’ve seen you a couple of times around here.” Liara admits as she stirs her drink before taking a sip of it.

“Oh? Have I caught your attention so much?” Shepard smirks, flattered.

“Well, you have quite the presence about you, hard to miss it.”

“I’m surprised I never noticed before, I don’t know how I managed to miss you.” Her words don’t go unrewarded, as a slight tint appears in Liara’s cheeks.

Between laughs and light conversations, as well as two other rounds of drinks, the night tickles towards its end. With the first warnings of last call quickly approaching, Liara leans in to whisper in Shepard’s ear. Her voice is steady and low, but her breath against Shepard’s neck leaves a lingering effect.

“Shall we continue this elsewhere?”


End file.
